


百门之都

by papanano



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:07:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 29,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25326649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/papanano/pseuds/papanano
Relationships: Atem/Mutou Yuugi
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

游戏被眼前的一切吓到了。

在几分钟之前他应该坐在桌子前写作业，但一个转身自己就莫名其妙地到了一个陌生的地方，周围漆黑一片，哪怕用尽全力他能看到的也就只有极远处那一点不断摇晃的细微光芒。这是一个全然陌生的地方，哪怕他用尽所有的力气也没有办法推测出自己到底怎么回事，虽然有着让他有着极为恐惧的揣测但因为实在是太过诡异让他根本没有办法去相信。

他谨慎地朝前踏出一步，地面与平时生活的地方好戏那个有些不太一样，空气中也散发着相当好闻的味道，他觉得自己好像以前闻到过这样的气味，这种介于药味和香水味道还有一点点油脂气息的古朴味道在自己人生中唯一能够接触到的只有一个时候。

在三千年前，在埃及，在那个还是阿图姆为埃及法老的时代里。

游戏记得这个香味，那是用乳香、没药和油脂制成的香膏，在埃及炙热的夏天它往往会被放在达官贵族的假发上，在太阳与温度的催化下让它发出浓郁的味道，作为一个现代人游戏无法接受这种把自己脑袋弄得油腻腻的东西却不得不承认这种掺上花瓣的古代香膏的确有着令人心旷神怡的味道。

这种绝不可能出现在现代的香味为何会让他再一次闻到游戏无法明白、也不敢去想象自己身上到底发生了什么，这种想象可能会引发的后果让他恐惧，但现实可能比想象更为惊悚。

至少在游戏看来是这样。

在他身后传来了一点极轻微的悉悉索索的声音，好像有几个人从他门口经过，他们压低了声音极为小声的交谈着什么，游戏竖着耳朵能够听到的也不过是寥寥几个字。

“刺客！”

“背叛者！”

“极刑！”

还有“王……”

这……到底是怎么了？！


	2. Chapter 2

游戏觉得自己的处境非常不妙，门缝里好像已经透出了点光，他眯着眼睛勉强能够看清楚外面的样子。他所身处的地方好像是间暗室，从缝隙看出去也不过就只能看到一个角落，也就是那个传来声音的地方，他看到了一个理论上这辈子都不可能再看到的人。

黑魔导士……

不，那是还活着的马哈特、是阿图姆身边的神官。

那个人穿着白色的袍子，身上手上点缀着黄金首饰，这……不是日本、不是自己家、不是在自己梦里。

这是三千年前的埃及……

阿图姆所在的地方。

当他切切实实发现这一切的时候，一个更为惊慌的现实让他忍不住打了个寒颤。对这个早就成为历史的过去的古老国家，游戏所知道的不过是教科书中的寥寥数语、电影里一闪而过的几个不靠谱片段，另一个自己从来不多谈过去，他所有能够知道的都来源于与邪神佐克的那一战。现在情况正朝着他完全无法理解完全不能想象的地方一路狂奔，游戏甚至觉得自己已经无法去细想接下来会发生什么，而且还有一个极为要命的问题摆在自己面前。

自己是谁、做了什么，马哈特为什么会在外面。

他还来不及细想，门就被人从外面打开，两双手毫不犹豫地抓住他径直往外拖，这种粗暴行为还来不及让他尖叫就听到另一边马哈特的声音。“慢着！这是谁？这不是行刺法老王的罪人。”他说着慢慢踱着步子走到游戏面前，在火把的映照下、在彻底看清楚游戏长相的时候表情突然发生了变化，“王！不！你是谁？”

游戏很清楚自己的情况，他和阿图姆长的一模一样、声音也完全相同，只是阿图姆身上拥有自己完全不可能有的气势才能让人看出些许区别，马哈特作为阿图姆身边的近侍自然能够非常快地分辨出两个人的不同，但也就是这个不同让他不知所措。

他没有办法解释自己的来历、也没有办法说清楚身世，甚至连编造谎言也无从编起，在这陌生的大地与这群只有一面之缘——见到时差不多都死光了——的神官们比起来，作为一个弱小的、毫无根基的普通人妄图想要蒙混过关是根本不可能的事情。

“……我不知道这里是哪里……”他深吸了一口气慢慢垂下头，顿时觉得眼前一黑，千年积木不知何时居然挂在了自己胸前，这个理应只有阿图姆一个人拥有的东西彻底让他百口莫辩，对不起我是从三千年后来的——这种话别说是马哈特，就是阿图姆他自己也不可能相信吧？


	3. Chapter 3

整件事情完全无法解释，游戏也并不认为自己现编一个谎话能让马哈特信服，事实上眼前这位非常不好糊弄的神官正一脸凝重地看着自己胸前的千年积木，而这个年轻人自己只要一旦想到电影里演过的古埃及酷刑就浑身发抖。

马哈特的表情变得非常复杂，他认出了挂在游戏胸前的东西，甚至有那么一瞬间出于对王室的忠诚，他竟然会有行礼的冲动，但眼前这个看起来比法老王还要年幼的孩子，虽然与王有着完全相同的面貌，会突然出现在牢房的暗室里无论从哪个角度来看都非常可疑。

王室血统不容混淆，哪怕他与王再怎么相似，在没有搞清楚为什么这个人会拥有第二个千年积木之前绝不能让他与法老王见面。哪怕凭着他身为神官的下意识，马哈特都能感觉到这个年轻人的存在是多么危险。

相似则意味着可以成为替代品、是足以成为傀儡的存在，他不由自主地回想起自从王登基以来一连串层次不穷、手段各异的刺杀方式。如果说刚才他看向游戏的眼神还充满了怀疑和犹豫，但只要一联想到隐藏在这团迷雾下可能的阴谋时他的眼里就闪过了一丝杀意。

游戏敏锐地察觉到了马哈特的变化，虽然他目前的想象力还没有办法有如眼前这位神官一样思虑周远，但自己可能会遇到的麻烦他也稍微有过一些心理准备。只是他不想死……一点都不想。

在荷鲁斯眼之前与阿图姆彻底分开的时候，游戏早就已经做好了背负着另一个自己无法经历的人生的思想准备，虽然莫名其妙地出现在了这里，但他也不想就这样轻易地放弃自己的生命。

“……我、不是可疑的人……”他抬起头，望着比自己高出许多的神官，“我知道我出现在了不应该出现的地方、也知道我身上有很多解释不通的疑点，但当我睁开眼睛的时候我就已经莫名其妙地出现在这里了。”对回家的渴望、对未来的恐惧让游戏再一次颤抖起来，他低下头竭力让自己忘记掉各种不安，但却一点都没有效果。

哪怕知道另一个自己正在这片大地的某处，哪怕知道眼前这个神官所思所想都完全可以理解，他依旧没有办法控制住自己的情绪。

“我想回家……我想、我想回家的！我不属于这里！”

没错，武藤游戏在未来。

阿图姆则在过去。

哪怕再怎么相似也不应该、不可以有见面的机会。

这是时间的悖论，游戏非常清楚这一点


	4. Chapter 4

游戏再一次被关了回去，马哈特虽然是个好人但在对待法老王的事件上却从来都没有含糊过，游戏也不认为莫名其妙地自己会博取对方的信任——哪怕脸长得一模一样，但另一个自己和自己在性格上却有着天差地别，他生来就拥有掌握一切的气势，哪怕是三千年后面对任何问题他也从无畏惧。

这样的他和怯弱胆小的自己除了皮相之外毫无相似。

游戏很难想象自己接下来会怎么样，现实已经彻底脱离了他的想象范畴，在这寂静的黑暗中他唯一能够做的反而是睡眠，说不定当他再一次睁开眼睛的时候一切都会恢复如常，自己依旧在桌子前做作业，亚图姆依然是记忆中永远不可磨灭的回忆。

一切如常，这里不过是梦而已。

他靠在墙边闭上眼睛，紧紧抱住膝盖，把自己缩成小小的一团，在这黑暗中好像就只有胸前的千年积木能够让他找到一点安全感。他的一举一动并非无人知晓，事实上马哈特并没有立即离开，在确定房间里面恢复平静之后，他走进旁边的角落在边缘的石块上摸了一下。

挂在墙上的火把略微晃动了一下，悄无声息地露出了一个窗口，正对着游戏所在的方向，明明房间里暗无天日，可马哈特却好像什么都能看到，他谨慎小心地在窗口前站立良久最终默默退了两步，做了个继续监视的手势。

他的心情是无人可以理解的复杂，在发现游戏之前，没有人比他更为清楚这个牢房里以前应该关押的是谁。那应该是一个胆大包天的刺客，他皮肤黝黑、身材高大，与现在在里面关着的那个截然不同。

马哈特搞不明白犯人到底是怎么失踪的，同时他也想知道现在里面这个与王一模一样的人又是怎么进来的。千年积木这种圣物根本不可能被外人所碰触，它是王的象征、是应该在世上只有一个的存在。马哈特的记忆非常清晰，他记得今天早晨在大殿上王的胸口还佩戴着这个东西，到了晚上居然在另一个人身上发现了它。

一切都让他朝邪恶阴谋这一块去思考，但那个被关在牢里的人实在是……太奇怪了。

哪怕不用千年神器，马哈特也对自己看人的眼光有一定的自信，那个与王长的非常相似的年轻人并不是坏人，他拥有极为纯净的双眼，那种完全没有经历过阴谋和暗算、不曾接触过黑暗和邪恶的正直及坦率绝不是一个刺客能够拥有的眼神。

他到底是谁、有什么目的、身上的千年积木到底从何而来……

马哈特想要知道真相，却隐隐约约地有些害怕真相。


	5. Chapter 5

埃及王室从古至今都充斥着暗杀和阴谋，兄弟、姐妹之间举刀相残不计其数，哪怕是父子叔侄也能毫无亲情。当今法老王登基时是独子，敌国的暗杀就已经层次不穷了，马哈特实在很难想象如果被人发现有这么一个与王一模一样的人的时候，那些蠢蠢欲动的家伙们会做出什么来。  
作为忠诚的法老王的神官，马哈特完全可以神不知鬼不觉地杀掉那个看起来弱不禁风的年轻人，将千年积木送进神殿永远封闭起来，但他不想这么做。  
如果……  
哪怕只有一丝可能……这个年轻人是皇室嫡系血脉，那能够处置他的就只有法老王一个人，自己做出任何反应都是僭越的行为，自己所发誓侍奉的神明绝对不会纵容自己杀害皇族，交给王由王处置应该是最好不过的方法，但马哈特却仍然存有顾虑。  
绝对英明的王万一被这个小子所迷惑、万一王认可了血脉的存在，那么这个现在被谨慎关押在牢房里的小子就会成为王身为最为可怕的毒药，不知何时致命不知何时会成为敌人手中的利刃。  
马哈特不能坐视这种情况继续发展下去，在埃及的繁荣、王的康泰以及那个只有一丝可能会是王子的小子之间……他第一次决定冒犯神明。  
这是一个很危险的决定，马哈特非常清楚这点，为此他跪在阿蒙神殿里整整一个下午就为了清理自己所有的思绪并且认真思考自己接下来可能做出的事情会导致的严重后果。做为臣下以下犯上，哪怕是神官也是无可饶恕的死罪，按照埃及的律法是永世不得超生的罪过。马哈特并不畏惧这些，哪怕是百虫噬体、全身被刻满诅咒也不能动摇他的决心。  
他已经想得很明白，但同样有人准备阻止他，美丽的女神官出现在他身后，在长时间的沉默之后她终于叹了一口气，“赛特和我都听说了牢房的事情，据说犯人被替换了。”马哈特没有回头也没有答话，他了解伊西斯就如同伊西斯了解自己一样，美丽聪慧的女神官拥有预知未来的能力，虽然只能看到一点点影像但马哈特依旧不想从她口中得知任何有关于埃及未来的变化，这会让他已经坚定的决心产生动摇。  
“虽然侍卫被你严禁透露出任何东西，我也并没有准备去查探你的秘密，但今天清晨理应处死的刺客却没有出现，不单是我、赛特连其他人乃至于王都很奇怪发生了什么，那么马哈特……你发现了什么……是谁需要让你下如此的决心？”她缓步走来，白色纱衣的衣摆在地面划出一道淡淡的痕迹，莲花的香气一点点从她身边散开，马哈特没有动弹只是微微侧过头看向与自己的同僚，“伊西斯，智慧的你可否解答我一个问题，在这个世界上仅有一件的东西突然发现又多了一件，那如何保证其中一件是独一无二的呢？”  
风从门口掠过，大殿里的灯火闪动了两下，伊西斯的目光在马哈特脸上停留许多，美丽的女神官蹙着眉沉吟着最终问道，“万一……这个东西本就有两件为何一定要它独一无二呢？”  
马哈特非常认真地打量着伊西斯，他并不认为自己的同僚会去贸然窥探自己隐藏的秘密，但这种类似于预言的劝解让他有些不安。他试图用神官的立场来理解伊西斯的意思，但很快那张与王一模一样的脸还有接下来极有可能所引发的种种问题又让他心烦意乱起来。  
伊西斯并不明白，当然也有可能这个睿智的女神官已经了解了事情的前因后果并且已经做出了属于她的判断，但无论哪一种都是马哈特不愿意接受的类型。  
在下一段漫长寂静过后，两个神官之间仿佛最终达成了共识，马哈特不甘不愿地率先走出神殿朝着法老王所在的宫殿走去，这种无声的让步让伊西斯松了一口气，女神官并不如马哈特所认为的那样已经查清了所有的事情，她所知道的并不比一直等在门外的赛特更多。  
“刺客被调换，换上了一个和王非常像的青年”——这是她所有知道的情况，只是与马哈特的决定相反，伊西斯所考虑却是另一种可能性。  
将那个不知名的少年——无论他是谁，作为替身培养，当成王的靶子，无论从哪一个角度来看都比马哈特所准备做的要好，只是事情在游戏被带上宫殿的时候发生了一点变化。  
两个人实在是太像了！  
哪怕是已经有了心理准备的伊西斯和赛特也不敢相信自己的眼睛，撇开气质不谈，这两人几乎就是一个模子里刻出来的，再加上那个不知名少年身上挂着的千年积木，身上流着王室血统已经是毋庸置疑的事情。  
“我从未听说过王宠幸过别的女人。”  
“先王只有王一个子嗣啊！”  
“千年积木明明就只有一个的！”  
“这不可能……”  
各种嘈杂的窃窃私语并没有进入游戏的耳朵里，他抬着头看着距离自己至少有二十步的阿图姆，这是自从他送走另一个自己之后相隔许久的再次相见。  
在这种无法以科学作为解释的情况下的见面游戏说不出是好是坏，作为一个三千年后的人他暂时没有办法接受三千年前古代人的一切生活，但作为武藤游戏本人他却对另一个自己充满了依恋。  
超越了所有感情的依恋，是战友是朋友是伙伴是占据游戏大部分生命的重要角色。  
阿图姆……游戏动了动嘴唇，无声地叫了一下另一个自己的名字，随即抬起头在所有神官的注视下笑了起来。  
“你好……我叫武藤游戏。”  
你好，还不认识我的另一个自己，你好！


	6. Chapter 6

埃及的刑罚极为严苛，游戏虽然不清楚这一切是怎么发生的，但不等于不能推测出接下来可能发生什么。行刺法老王——虽然和他一点关系也没有——但真正的犯人现在消失无踪，怎么看自己的疑点都非常大，况且自己和阿图姆长的如此相似，若说这里绝对不会有问题，恐怕没有人会相信。  
虽然很不希望自己因为莫名其妙的罪名被砍了脑袋，但游戏也非常清楚，此时此刻自己的的确确没有什么可以辩解的，他并不想就这么死在埃及，不想阿图姆连自己是谁都不知道。这种自阿图姆离开自己身边就益发明显的心思无法直言，却在游戏再一次看到对方的时候彻底爆发出来。  
他有很多话想说，关于自己、关于阿图姆走后的生活、关于他们深爱的决斗游戏、关于朋友们的未来，太多太多东西想要倾诉、太多太多事情想要告诉眼前这个人。但那不是阿图姆，不是游戏知道的阿图姆，哪怕他俩是一个人也绝对不是三千年后的那个人。  
“我没有什么好说的，我也什么都不知道。”游戏紧紧抓住挂在胸前的千年积木，慢慢闭上眼睛，“我什么都没做过，也不知道是怎么会突然出现在那里的，你们我一个人都不认识，随便你们准备怎么做。”他带着自暴自弃的心情大吼一声，心里却觉得无比委屈。  
马哈特没有动，他知道这个少年说的不是假话，在大殿上、在诸位神官都在场的情况下是不可能有人说谎的，他虽然依旧好奇到底怎样才能把牢房里的人掉包，但更多的是在忧虑王的决定，从本心来说他并不想杀死这个年轻人——不光是因为与王极其相似的外貌和代表着的那意思可能性——更多的是因为那是一个对刺杀毫不知情的无辜的人。  
他朝伊西斯看了一眼，希望睿智的女神官能够解开现在的僵局，放逐也好、送这个小子回家也好、继续压在牢里也好……怎么样都行，总之一切都必须有个结论。  
阿图姆并没有说话，在游戏被押进来之前，他已经听过几个神官的汇报，“极为相似的容貌”、“明明应该独一无二的千年积木突然多了一个”、“能够碰触圣物而不被诅咒”这种换成是以前可能会让他嗤之以鼻的说法，现在真的出现在他面前，反而让这个年轻的王起了疑心。  
他刚刚即位不久，对于不安分的臣子们可能会做出的手段也有所了解，只是在他刚刚准备下令的时候——甚至不怎么想见那个犯人一眼——游戏的出现让他心思一动。  
的确是非常相像，但并不只是如此。  
还有一种非常难以言喻的熟悉感从心底冒了出来。  
自己认识他，而且非常熟悉。  
这种熟悉、怀念和高兴的情绪从未在年轻的王身上同时出现过，眼前的这个无礼狂徒在这种时候非但没有下跪求饶，反而说着一些不明所以的大逆不道的话，明明应该下令将他拖出去立刻处以极刑，但阿图姆却没有办法将这种话说出口。  
仿佛有人在阻止他一样。  
这实在是太奇怪了，阿图姆下意识地认为一切的问题出在对方身上，但那个人到底是谁？为什么会有与自己一模一样的千年积木，甚至不被诅咒呢？他可以一瞬间就辨认出那个东西的真假，黄金的细微纹路和上面肆意散发的熟悉气息，就如同自己一直佩戴着的那个一样。  
这种相似形，身为法老王的阿图姆下意识地警惕起来，虽然依旧有个声音好像在告诉他对方绝对不是坏人，自己从以前开始就对他非常亲近，但根深蒂固的皇权和从小受到的教育却让他摒弃掉了这些奇怪的、无法理解的杂音，面无表情地下了命令。  
“关起来，查清楚他是谁。”在刚才的心思回转之间，年轻的法老王已经决定了对方的命运，无论是否是兄弟，就如同马哈特所说的那样，是绝对不能留下的存在。若是女人也就罢了，收入后宫反而让可以让血统纯洁，但若是兄弟就是皇位上的重要阻碍。  
在过去的历史上，碍事的皇后、心怀叵测的兄弟、愚蠢的女婿都一度让埃及产生过动荡，眼前那个小子既然能够得到千年积木的承认那显然也是一个有魔力的人，这样一个危险的存在如果被下埃及的那群蠢蠢欲动的家伙发现，必定会造成埃及的再一次分裂。  
无论从哪个角度来看，那个自称叫做武藤游戏的人都必须死，哪怕自己的内心是这样的不舍。  
阿图姆没有说话，在王没有准许的情况下，神官们也不得不保持缄默，他们彼此交换着眼神无声地讨论着这让人疑惑的审问。  
是的，这明明就应该是一场审问，但神官们却没有一个来得及开口叙述案情，事情就这样被法老王莫名其妙地解决了。“压下去，查清楚他是谁。”——这个看似简单的命令，实际上非常困难，马哈特从发现刺客被掉包的时候就已经开始排查当时曾经出现在牢房过的人，却一直没有进展。而先王身边一直都非常干净，所有的女人包括先后在内随着先王的逝世也一一殉葬，根本得不到更为靠谱的线索。  
这个听起来名字就不像埃及人的少年为什么能够躲过重重包围、莫名其妙的出现在牢房里，马哈特也好、伊西斯也好，乃至于阿图姆自己都不明白。他们虽然有那么一瞬间把这种事情与神明扯在一起，但却因为实在太过荒谬而被他们所有人本能地否认了。  
阿图姆垂着头，法老王安静地看着自己的手，忠诚神官们的无声交流，他并非毫不知情但同样他对这件事情也有着自己的看法。明明应该立刻处死的命令始终说不出口，甚至在自己决意杀死对方时，千年积木居然变得滚烫了起来，虽然那不过是一瞬间的事情，就如同梦一样一闪而过，但阿图姆依旧心存疑惑。  
他隐隐约约觉得这里面已经有着不属于在座所有人的意志的东西在试图干涉自己的决定。  
法老王的面前只有奴仆，能干涉到王的除了神明之外绝无其他。  
“武藤游戏吗……看起来倒是个有点意思的家伙。”他留下这样一句莫名其妙的话，头也不回地转身离开。


	7. Chapter 7

游戏盘膝坐在地上，非常不安地看着周围。在发生着一切变故之后，直到现在他才算是真正冷静下来，并开始接受起“可能再也无法回去”的现实，但接受现实是一回事情，游戏不认为自己有能够继续生存在这个时代的勇气。  
作为一个三千年后的人，他所接受的、所看到的、可以理解的东西在这个时代完全行不通，阿图姆在这里和在三千年后也是截然不同的两个人。哪怕知道对方是谁，甚至也曾经见过对方头戴王冠的样子，但游戏不得不承认阿图姆已经不是自己真正意义上的认识的人了。  
当认识到这一点的时候，他一下子就沮丧起来，再次相见却完全无法倾诉自己对阿图姆的思念，无论从哪个角度来看都让他有些绝望。  
他被安置在牢房最边缘的角落里，从这个角度看过去，能够看到这个可怕地方的全部景色，地面上那些深红色的斑驳血迹、时不时从另一边传来的惨叫声都在一次又一次的提醒他这里和他所生活的那个世界相差太远了。  
在这个暗无天日的角落里游戏不知道自己到底呆了多久，时间在这个时代已经没有了太大的意义，简陋的饮食与他以前所吃的所有食物都完全不同，粗糙到甚至无法入口的东西让游戏忍不住呜咽起来。在这个世界他唯一熟悉的阿图姆其实根本不认识他，自己所了解的人都怀疑着自己的身份。  
没有朋友、没有亲人、没有任何可以依靠的东西，在游戏身边的只有冰冷的千年积木。他伸出手，小心翼翼地摩挲着这个代表着他与阿图姆之间联系小东西，然后游戏好像听到了一个声音。  
“咕！”  
“咕咕！”  
这个熟悉的声音让游戏愣了一下神，他缓缓转过就看到自己脚边趴着一只咖啡色的圆滚滚的东西，这个看着极为眼熟的小东西先是在地上滚了两圈，然后顺着游戏的小腿一点点蹭了上来，在甩掉身上那看不见的尘土之后，它从怀里掏出了两个小东西放在了游戏面前。  
那是无花果的香味，游戏摸索了一会这才确定了这份小小礼物的真相，他笑了笑用力吸了吸鼻子一把抱住那个小东西，“栗子球……太好了总算还有你一个。”  
毛茸茸的触感让游戏非常依恋，他闭着眼睛揉着这咖啡色的小毛团，听着不时从栗子球上传来的咕咕叫声，虽然不太明白它是怎么出现的，但游戏总觉得自己好像是被它安慰了似的。  
最后还是什么都没有查到，整个埃及就好像从来都没有这个人一样，尴尬万分的神官们再一次来到了阿图姆面前，马哈特站在中间低声将所调查出来的结果一五一十地念了出来。这段话非常少，在去掉前后两段没有什么意义的废话之后，总结下来不过就是“查无此人”这四个字罢了。  
“考虑到他的奇怪名字和负责应该是其他国家的，”马哈特一边说一边质疑着自己的判断，那个自称名叫武藤游戏的少年一看就知道受过良好的教育、行为处事虽然还显稚嫩但却必定是贵族出身，只是他看起来好像完全不懂礼仪，甚至连最基本的怎么吃都完全不会，这就让人非常奇怪了。  
在游戏被关押的这几天里，他的一举一动都有人监视着，除了一只非常奇怪的圆形魔物之外，只有这个少年好像完全吃不惯粗糙食物两点罢了。这样一个看起来的确对埃及毫不知情的外邦人为何会有千年积木，无论如何询问他，都没有得到让人满意的回答。  
这个少年并不像马哈特一开始所认为的那样彻底的懵懂无知，他有着相当的戒心和警惕心，由于他手上紧紧握着千年积木，所以根本就没有人敢对他上刑，也因为这样才让这件事情一直僵持到现在还未能得到解决，“这是我的无能，只是就因为完全找不到他的身份来历，我才恳请您立刻处死他。”  
阿图姆不太喜欢这个字眼，但却并没有阻止马哈特继续说下去，忠诚的神官毫无私心，如果真的找不到那个家伙的来历那就只能说他非常可疑，哪怕是立刻处死也绝对合情合理，但他心里却一直有个声音在告诉他，如果真的下令他绝对会后悔的。  
他不喜欢这种声音，身为王者怎么能被这种愚蠢的情绪所影响呢？但他也并不愿意让那个叫游戏的家伙死掉，不光因为他拥有和自己一模一样的千年积木，而是因为那个魔物。  
在两天前的晚上，就在他挥退所有奴隶准备自己一个人安静呆一会的时候，有一只圆滚滚的棕色魔物从窗外飘了进来，它看起来蠢极了连怎么站立都不太懂。这个魔物阿图姆以前在神殿里见过，一直以来被摆放在最前面的位置，年轻的法老王在作为王子学习的很长一段时间里都以为这是最强的魔物，但上一任法老——他的父亲却并没有承认这种说法。  
这种没有承认也没有否认的奇怪态度阿图姆那时候无法理解，当然在他再次看到这只毛茸茸的咖啡色小球的时候也就显得格外震惊。在没有魔力注入的时候，魔物应该是无法离开石板的，为什么它会出现在自己面前、还用这种相当无辜的眼神看着自己，年轻的王一时半会不知该把它丢出去还是让奴隶们找块石板来重新封印住它的时候，那只蠢不可及的毛球再一次滚到了自己的桌子上。  
当着他的面取走了两枚无花果。  
什么时候魔物居然会吃人类的食物了！在无比震惊的同时阿图姆情不自禁地跟了上去，那只毛球好像知道自己跟在后面似的，走的非常慢，这种欲擒故纵根本就不可能对法老王产生威胁，反而激起了少年王的怒火，他刚准备上去抓住它，那只小东西反而扑进了自己怀里。  
它在指路，它想要自己跟上去。当发现自己居然可以和魔物对话的时候，阿图姆非常震惊，从小到大他从未发现自己居然还有这种本事，但更让他震惊的是在接下来潜入牢房的时候。  
在斥退所有人并且严厉禁止他们向神官们通报的之后，年轻的法老王躲进了游戏旁边的那间牢房，他看着那只栗子球给那个与他极为神似的少年送上了无花果，看着那少年脸上绽放出笑容。  
听到了那个少年在叫自己的名字。  
阿图姆……  
阿图姆……  
这绝对不可能让人知道的法老王的真名。


	8. Chapter 8

在这个充满了神明的国度里，名字是神圣的存在，王子的名字自出生开始就被神官谨慎地保存起来以防备任何别有用心地人在名字上施加不可饶恕的诅咒。阿图姆作为先王膝下唯一的王子，真名也一直被极为妥善地供奉在神殿的深处、拉神的脚下。  
能够知道法老王名字并且这样直呼其名的只有自己的父母、自己的亲兄弟，与自己有同样血缘的人而已。  
难道这个人是自己的亲兄弟？虽然不明白为什么自己会多出了一个兄弟但阿图姆在冷静思考了一阵之后最终将心里那些充满了眷恋和温柔定义为是对这个与自己同出一脉的兄弟的本能的亲近。  
看着在牢房里的那个与自己几乎一个模子刻出来的少年，年轻的王第一次生出想要伸手紧紧抓住对方的心思，但这种不切实际也绝对不会被任何神官认同的想法很快就消失地无影无踪，就如同马哈特所说的那样，这个少年出现的实在是太过怪异，没有任何证据来证明他的无害。  
阿图姆却并不想杀了他，哪怕知道对方是多么可怕的潜在威胁，年轻的法老王依旧不想取了自己兄弟的性命。他沉默地站在角落里打量着栗子球和那个有着古怪名字的少年的互动，看着那咖啡色的毛球傻乎乎地在地上打滚，一股说不出的烦躁情绪最终让他无法克制。  
他想上去问出真相，他想知道明明就是独子的自己为什么会突然多了一个兄弟，他想知道为什么在这么多年来他都未曾出现在自己的生命中却现在要冒出来，是要权利要金钱……还是要那至高的王位。  
他需要时间来思考这个问题，但哪怕时间已经过去两天，他依旧没有什么更好的主意，棕色的魔物每天都会定时来取食物——那个还继续被关押着的少年好像完全不能习惯埃及的食物似的，每天只能吃水果果腹。那只堂而皇之闯进自己寝宫的小东西看起来极有灵性，并不像是一般情况下那些凶狠恶毒的魔物，反而充斥着善意，它会非常谨慎地在一盘水果里挑选比较小个的藏在毛发中，然后慢悠悠地从窗口飘出去，虽然不太清楚对方到底是怎么一路瞒过无数守卫的，但阿图姆感觉自己好像喜欢这种感觉。  
偷偷看着并不需要接近，远远旁观并不需要理解。  
这场魔物一个人搞出来的无声剧让法老王觉得很有趣，他想继续看下去、看看魔物接下来会做什么、看看那个极有可能是自己兄弟的小子准备做什么。  
阿图姆很难确定自己的真正心意，他并不希望对方死，但同样他也知道只要游戏一有异动那么等待着他的就是死亡，但直到现在，在被关押了接近十天的情况下，对方居然一点破绽都没有露出来，实在是让人有些奇怪。  
年轻的法老王觉得自己已经逐渐丧失了耐性，他看着手中的千年积木最后终于下定决心。若那个小子再不准备做点什么，那么只有他先动手了。


	9. Chapter 9

游戏被从牢房里带了出来，好像所有人都没有看到他手里抱着的栗子球似的，各个都显得极为淡定，神官们不约而同地站在牢房门口用颇有深意的探究眼神打量着自己，这种审视和怀着微妙恶意的视线让年轻的游戏感到非常不自在，他对自己到底是怎么被放出来的并没有一个明确的想法，只是凭着本能认为这件事情极不寻常。  
他忐忑不安地准备去迎接自己的命运，但很快却发现一切好像有些不太寻常。  
这个充满了想象力的年轻人这几天已经充分地想象了一下自己可能会有的死法——虽然非常不吉利，但在这种情况下他也是在无法找到更好的活下去的可能性。阿图姆也好、赛特也好，曾经了解过的人在现在根本就是陌生人，一个都不可能指望。但他的想象力在接下来的情况下一点都没有发挥作用，甚至……无论从任何方面来说，情况都让他有些无法理解。  
他站在一扇门前，仰着头看着门上那些细致的花纹和雕刻，那被涂上精致颜料和金粉的大门怎么看也不像是一条死亡之路。门被从里面打开，金色的闪光晃地这个年轻人几乎睁不开眼睛，金子打造的各色器皿装着各种各种鲜花和水果被整齐地摆放在金子包裹的桌子上。  
穿着几乎透明纱衣的侍女们整齐地匍匐在门边的样子让这个现代人感觉非常不好，他尴尬地不知眼镜应该朝那里看，只能红着脸尴尬地把栗子球挡在脸上。赛特瞥了一眼那红透了的耳根，一言不发。  
自从知道这件事情的来龙去脉之后，他一直坚定地要求法老王斩草除根，只是犹豫不决的王、担心是皇家血脉而不断阻止的马哈特、希望这个年轻人能够作为靶子的伊西斯一直对这个危险人物过于放纵了，他在心里冷哼了一下，视线又在栗子球上停留了几秒。这个小子居然有能力召唤出魔物——虽然是个这么蠢看起来毫无攻击力的东西——但依旧能够让外面那群别有用心的人蠢蠢欲动，他不止一次想要去求告法老王要求立刻处死他，但原来非常果断英明的少年王者却在这件事情上显得很是犹豫。  
这简直就是胡闹！  
坚定认为这个小子绝对心怀不轨的年轻神官暗暗想到，满脸不悦地伸手推了游戏一下，“进去！”他硬邦邦地说道，“怎能让你如此肮脏地去见法老。”  
……原来是让自己洗澡的意思吗？游戏低着头打量了一下自己身上的装束，的确相当惨不忍睹，只是比起洗澡这群衣着暴露的侍女才是他烦恼的主要源泉，在未来的时代他年龄还没有成年而在这里这个年纪早就是几个孩子的父亲了。照理来说是不应该表现地这样羞涩的——看起来更显得可疑——但他却没有办法控制住脸红和手脚僵硬，只是作为未来海马来人的转世，赛特这个人的脾气却和未来的好友极为相似，他是绝对、绝对不会相信自己现在这种心情的！  
“好、好的！”他默默跨出一步，就看到旁边侍女伸出了手。  
那双手修长白皙，指甲尖上被染成了淡淡的粉红色，顺着指尖看下去，在手腕上戴着几串极为精致的扭在一起编成莲花形状的金链子，这种只有有身份女性才能佩戴的饰品让游戏惴惴不安地把头从栗子球身后探了出来。  
他还没来得及打量那个女人的身份，就听到对方突然轻笑出声，“王子殿下，好像很羞涩呢？是从小生活在没有女性服侍的环境吗？”  
什、什么？！！王子？谁？我吗？！游戏轻声呜咽了一下，整张脸再次埋进了褐色魔物的毛里。  
刚刚晋升为王子的游戏全身僵硬地被推进了房间，这个奢华到极致到处都是点点金光的地方居然只是个澡堂——虽然这个词好像不太适合用在这里，但游戏一时半会却找不到更好的形容词，在这一路上他除了紧紧抱住怀里的栗子球之外其他的什么都不知道。  
那些必定价值连城却完全不明白使用方法的古代器具在游戏看来非常陌生，他能够做的只有跟在侍女身后，小心翼翼谨慎不安地看着周围。  
不得不说在这个房间里的所有女人都穿的未免太过暴露了，虽然游戏非常清楚这绝对是古埃及的风俗，但那些一眼就能看透的纱衣、垂在胯间的金色和几近透明的开衩白裙，简直就像是没穿衣服一样。  
显然是精挑细选的年轻侍女们貌美动人，那修长的大腿和不知用什么方法才能保持的带着点点闪光的肌肤让游戏恨不得立刻闭上眼睛找个角落躲起来，这样羞涩万分的反应在其他人眼里显得非常有趣。她们显然都受过良好的教养，一举一动都带着相当优雅的风韵，虽然这些在游戏看来完全没有意义，这个年轻人在进入房间这么多时间里始终用栗子球捂着脸，能够看到的只有他那红彤彤且逐渐变得更红的耳根。  
侍女们纷纷走上去，轻言细语地安慰着这个新上任的王子，试图从他手里把那个看起来毛茸茸有些可爱但依旧是魔物的玩意儿拿走，游戏很是挣扎、栗子球显然也不太乐意离开主人的双手，两厢挣扎之中好半会都没能把游戏的衣服脱下来。  
赛特终于忍不住了，他一个箭步冲上去显示一手抓着栗子球往外一扯，听着那毛茸茸的小玩意儿一声惨叫就被丢到了几米开外，再一手抓着游戏毫不犹豫地把他推进了边上的池子里——好吧那巨大的飘着荷花的清澈水池其实就是澡盆——谢天谢地那个池子并不算深。  
在侍女们的一片忙乱中，游戏捂着喉咙拼命咳嗽着从水里站了起来，他衣衫凌乱头发贴着额头滴着水看起来非常狼狈，虽然立刻有侍女跟着进去拿着布小心翼翼地擦拭但差点被呛死的恐惧感让这个少年紧张地朝后面退去，如果不是立刻又有人扶着他，说不定会再次绊倒。  
但这样显然不是个好主意，当被这样一个凹凸有致的玲珑身体贴在身上这个年轻人再一次拼命咳嗽起来，他太过年轻——虽然从年纪上计算，在三千年前他绝对已经是几个孩子的父亲了——但对三千年后来算还是未成年。虽然有过一段无法说出口的暗恋，但这样被一个女人贴在身上他依旧不可能用平常心来对待。  
赛特看着这个与王长的一模一样的小子哆哆嗦嗦地试图从池子里逃走时，忍不住皱了一下眉头，只是和旁边那些束手无策的侍女们不同，他看起来好像心里有了些主意，他伸出手朝旁边几个人打了个手势，侍女们就精乖地退了下去换上了几个黑色皮肤的男性奴隶。  
游戏感激万分地看着赛特，然后非常尴尬地提出了一条在这个时代与他现在身份截然不符的要求，“那个……我不需要人帮忙，我会自己洗澡，只、只要留下东西就可以了，所以……”能快点出去吗！  
赛特没有搭话，只眯着眼睛打量了游戏一会，他再一次做了个手势，一个黑奴从队列里站了出来，拿着一个锤子朝旁边的金色大翁上砸了一下，门再一次被推开，刚才出去的几个侍女又重新走了进来。她们换了一身装束，那金色的缀满了点点丝线的衣服总算和暴露无缘，让游戏能够稍微抬头打量几眼。  
她们捧着各种奇奇怪怪不知派什么用的瓶瓶罐罐放在池子边上，为首的侍女笑着打开了其中的一个，一股非常好闻的清凉味道扑鼻而来，游戏并不讨厌这个味道只是作为三千年后的人他完全不清楚这种淡青色的油脂到底派什么用处。  
没有人给他做说明，游戏只能凭着想象力来做出判断和选择，在一个接一个罐子被打开、又被盖上之后，他最终觉得对方可能是想让自己在里面选一个。他迟疑地伸出手一边用眼角的余光打量着赛特的表情，最完全没有得到任何提示之后只能自暴自弃地选了第一个。  
神官面无表情地示意这些侍女们离开、让那些黑奴转过身，就在游戏觉得终于可以喘口气的时候，他却做出了让游戏几乎要惨叫出声的行为，他居然开始脱衣服了！  
“你、你你你你你想做什么！”


	10. Chapter 10

不过就是洗个澡而已，赛特却觉得比和魔物打了一场还要疲劳。不知道在想什么的王子拼命地躲躲闪闪，要不是他狠狠抓住那小子的胳膊，指不定要从水里窜出去！那只该死的咖啡色的魔物还一而再再而三地蹦跶到自己脸上，死活不肯下来。  
怒火滔天的神官差一点控制不住自己的脾气，但最终他还是冷静下来，咬牙切齿地看着正和他僵持的游戏和他那只看起来蠢得要命的魔物，“你到底想怎么样！”  
“……我、我想一个人！”真的很可怕！真的真的非常可怕啊！和海马生气时感觉完全不一样！那种比社长更强、更无法违背的可怕气场让游戏不由自主地咽了口口水，“我、我一个人……就可以！拜托，请让我自己来行吗？”  
赛特的表情扭曲了一下，克制住了各种想要咆哮的念头，眼前的这个臭小子明明身为王子、身居宫廷居然还敢对自己提出如此毫无礼节的要求，这种样子根本不像是先王的孩子，到底是哪个贱民玷污了王室血脉？  
“你、你居然说出这种不成体统的话来！”他压低声音气急败坏地看着游戏，那个小子自刚才起就躲在另一边，那双与王极为相似的眼睛居然还带着几滴泪，完全将看着有点可爱这种大逆不道念头抛诸脑后的赛特再一次准备把他抓过来，栗子球叫了一声也毫不犹豫地再次撞到了他的脸上。咖啡色的魔物好像非常执着地不想让神官接近游戏，只是这种力量完全不对等的搏斗很快让它败下阵来，就在忍无可忍、觉得自己下一刻可能会捏断那小子脖子的赛特真准备做出残忍血案的时候，浴室的门再次被人推开。  
阿图姆走了进来。  
当然，他其实很早以前就到了。  
比游戏到的还早一点。  
今天在这里发生的一切本来就是一场测试，自游戏从牢房里走出来的那一刻开始，他的一举一动甚至是一个眼神一个表情都会被人记下并且一五一十地汇报给阿图姆知道，在少年王心里这个和自己很像的小子在乍然听到自己成为王子消息时应该有着各种各样的表情，可能会是惊讶、可能会是惊喜也许还有贪婪和如愿以偿，当然如果是后两者，他就绝对不会活过今晚。  
但他没有，没有惊讶没有惊喜也没有贪婪和如愿以偿，反而有些害怕。他不安、不知所措的样子被侍卫和侍女看在眼里记在心里然后报告给阿图姆。年轻的法老王背着手站在与浴室一墙之隔的地方，透过小小的极为隐蔽的机关看着游戏的一举一动。  
他看到侍女害羞的样子、不断躲闪、满脸惊慌失措的样子，无论是哪一种都不应该是一个别有所图的人应该露出或者一闪而过的表情。  
这个人不是刺客、对自己毫无所图。  
当阿图姆发现这一点的时候他非常果断地终止了隔壁的闹剧，让赛特终于有了喘息的机会。

15  
所有人悄无声息地退了出去，栗子球呜呜叫了两声，突然从游戏手里飞了出去，它在上空徘徊了两圈然后来到了阿图姆的面前，然后非常果断地伸出爪子。这种求抱抱的对象要是换成是游戏的话，说不定早就已经伸出了手，但阿图姆不一样。他微微皱了一下眉头不太高兴地打量着这个看起来极为脆弱的魔物，在这个年轻法老王看来它不过是个毛茸茸、毫无用处的毛球，除了会发出咕咕的叫声之外，和侍女们用来擦银器的毛皮团子没有太大区别。  
就这么一个弱小到了极点的魔物居然能够脱离石板自由行动实在是件很令人惊奇的事情，在关于魔物的记录中从来都没有这样特殊的情况，自发现这一点之后，神官们也曾对这种情况进行过讨论和尝试，但没有一个人能够成功。  
是因为这只魔物太过弱小还是因为这个“王子”身上的血统，阿图姆没有办法证实但现在那只圆滚滚的小东西却朝自己伸出了手。  
王迟疑了一下，不经意地朝游戏那里看了一眼，看起来比他还要年幼的王子正一脸兴奋地看着这边，他好像并不担心这只圆滚滚的魔物会做出什么冒犯的事情，反而好像很期待自己能够抱一抱那只咖啡色的小玩意儿。  
“……这个……叫什么？”他伸出手指戳了一下那圆滚滚的小玩意儿，听着它咕咕咕咕地叫了一通然后非常自然地扑进了年轻法老王的怀里。软乎乎的会活动的毛球看起来非常无害，阿图姆忍不住也跟着逗弄了它一下，在王室中一直有饲养动物的传统，年轻的王试着揉了揉毛球可能是下巴的地方，果然听到了它充满喜悦的叫声。  
“它叫栗子球。”游戏转过头，一时半会除了回答栗子球的名字之外居然想不出其他可以说的东西，这个画面——暂时无视一下让他无法接受的古埃及背景——但能再一次和阿图姆面对面站在一起，让他清楚地知道另一个自己还活着、还有呼吸是多么美好的一件事情。  
这是在阿图姆彻底离开自己之后无数个晚上，游戏都曾想象过的画面，而如今居然真的实现了。他很难形容心中的喜悦，只能强忍着泪水整个人埋进了水池里，只是这种细微的心理变化并没能瞒过阿图姆的眼睛。  
年轻的法老王再次确定眼前这个他完全没有印象的年轻人绝对认识自己，而且非常熟悉。极善于宫廷斗争的王者此时此刻脑子里所想到的其实是与现实相差十万八千里的奇怪狗血宫廷剧——虽然这种剧本在他的时代显得格外正常，但对于游戏来说就是纯粹只会出现在电视里的段落——显然可能会比电视上的更加狗血一点。  
“作为埃及的王子有很多事情你必须习惯。”阿图姆突然放开怀里的栗子球，然后轻轻拍了一下手掌，这声音明明就非常轻但却立刻有人推开了门，前面走出去的所有人除了显然不准备再进来的赛特之外都低着头弯着腰慢慢走了进来，然后非常整齐地匍匐在地上。人数众多的奴仆让游戏再次不自在起来，“不，不不不！真的我可以自己一个人！”  
“如果你不习惯，那就从今天开始适应起来。”再次击了一下掌的法老王毫不留情地下令道。


	11. Chapter 11

游戏面对赛特的时候还是可以挣扎一下的，但当阿图姆站在他面前的卡时候，一切就变得有些不一样了。另一个自己有着相当强大、让人没有办法拒绝的强大气场，从以前开始就是这样，每当另一个自己说话的时候他总是会情不自禁地相信对方、听从他的意见。  
哪怕是现在这种隐私问题、哪怕实在这种奇怪地不符合一个现代人审美观和生活方式的情况下。  
他浑身僵硬地看着那群侍女慢慢挨过来，除了不知道手脚应该怎么放之外他甚至连眼睛应该朝那里看都不知道了。这种几乎让他快要疯掉的洗澡宛如酷刑实在难熬，他紧紧闭着眼睛却因为太过紧张而全身发抖起来。  
这种情况在阿图姆眼里实在不成样子，各种各样奇怪的、不知道为什么会冒出来的怒火瞬间让这个年轻的法老王板下了脸，周围的侍女瞬间察觉到了王不悦的心情，非常有默契地同时停下手静悄悄地立在了两边。  
“你要一个人洗？”法老王放下手里的酒杯慢慢靠近这个奇怪的小子，“像一个贫民一样在池子里打滚吗？”  
游戏苦笑了一下，按照现在的情况他已经非常清楚无论说什么这个和自己相差三千年生活经验的法老王是绝对不会理解的，但他肯问一下已经是非常巨大的进步了，“如果可以的话，拜托了，唯独这件事情我觉得自己一个人就可以了，只要留下必要的东西，我会很快就洗干净的。”  
法老王慢慢沿着巨大的池子周围走了几步，在这个人身世未明之前他不可能放任他独自一个人呆着，监视是必须有的准备工作，只是这种一个人洗澡的要求要真是另有所图却又未免太蠢了一点，“你连衣服都不会穿，放你一个人在这里，是要看着你淹死在池子里吗？”埃及的各种密道非常隐蔽，熟知一切的阿图姆非常清楚在这件房间里有着多少奇奇怪怪的暗门和密道，哪怕是这个池子里也有直接通向外面那蓄养鳄鱼的池子里的管道，只要稍微动作一下，就能让这个小子在神不知鬼不觉的情况下彻底在整个埃及王宫里消失。  
阿图姆并不想让这个弟弟死去，也不愿意让这个足以动摇埃及千年基业的小子被别人当做推翻自己王位的旗帜，所以不可能在这种时候留他一个人在这里。  
游戏虽然不知道这中间各种弯弯绕绕但他也知道阿图姆是不可能放自己一个人蹲在这里的，虽然他的理解力暂时还没延伸到国家大事上，只是他知道自己身份实在是太过奇异在查不出个所以然来之前，嫌疑犯的身份是怎么也甩不干净的，“当、当然……如果留一两个什么都不做的话……我、我是愿意的。当然……最好先教我一下，这些东西到底应该怎么用。”  
他红着脸说话的声音越来越低，到最后整个人都差不多要埋在水里面了，阿图姆很难说清楚自己的心情，总之……好像是在养种动物的感觉让他有些新奇，咖啡色魔物好像非常擅长感受它那个主人变化莫测的心情没一会功夫就再次飞到了那小子头上，跟着他一起沉进了池子里。  
“居然连这些东西都不会，你到底在哪里长大的。”阿图姆挥了挥手，侍女们愣了一下之后再次悄无声息地走了上来。

17  
一件件珍贵的首饰被取了下来，游戏贴着墙一时半会有些跟不上状况，他觉得自己已经非常明确地表示过自己想要一个人洗澡的意愿，只需要有人在使用器械上稍加指导就行，但现在……到底是个什么情况？  
阿图姆到底要做什么！  
这可怜的年轻人脑子已经陷入了混沌状态，甚至完全没有察觉到自己已经被两个黑奴抱到了池子边上，随着他的离开水面也随之迅速下降。，游戏好奇地看着池底琢磨着那轻微的水流声到底通向何方，阿图姆朝他看了一眼脸上突然现出一丝嘲讽，“水流通向的是宫外的鳄鱼池，所以不要轻举妄动。”  
这里实在是太可怕了！可怜的年轻人哆嗦了一下再一次紧紧抱住了咖啡色的魔物，比起阿图姆这个最为熟悉的陌生人而言，始终呆在自己身边的栗子球才是真正可靠的存在。  
古埃及的排水系统实在深不可测，以游戏那些几乎已经还给老师的历史知识是完全没有办法理解的，他在“害怕突然冒出一条鳄鱼”这种忐忑不安的念头中不过停留了没一会就看到那热气腾腾的水再一次从另一个管道里流了出来，很快就再次注满了整个池子。  
这种在现代人看来极为奢侈浪费的行为对于埃及法老而言却是再寻常不过的事情，他毫不犹豫地挥退了所有准备上前伺候的侍女，在一步一步走下池子的时候朝游戏看了一眼，“下来！”  
“诶？！”为什么又叫自己？为什么还要下水？游戏很想这么大叫但现实却让他没有办法反抗，因为黑奴毫不犹豫地将他再次塞回了水里，热气腾腾是水池的确让人非常舒畅——虽然不太清楚到底是怎么做到的，但在三千年前居然有这么神奇的排水进水和保温的确让人赞叹。也许是因为和阿图姆呆在一起的缘故，这个年轻人在不知不觉间稍微放松了些，甚至能够分出一些心情把栗子球丢在水里揉了揉那被水沾湿的绒毛，听着它发出咕咕咕咕的声音。  
而在阿图姆看来这个小子实在是太愚不可及了，都已经非常明确地告诉过他这里的水池通向外面的鳄鱼池居然也完全没有让他产生警惕，当然在这里由于设计的关系鳄鱼的确是游不进来的，但在去年却有黑奴在这里被一条游进来的毒蛇咬死，宫廷中的暗杀伎俩层次不穷而这个小子居然浑然不觉是对完成任务太有信心还是压根什么都不懂呢？  
年轻的法老王并没有武断地作出任何评论，他粗暴地抓住游戏的手把这个小子一下子拖到自己面前，“别动！你到底在哪里长大的，居然连最基本的清洁都不懂吗？”他一边嘲讽地呵斥着自己的“弟弟”一边手上却送了些劲道，被侍女们用盆子装着飘过来的东西被他抓着毫不犹豫地抹在了游戏的脑袋上。  
这种类似于古代沐浴露/洗发露的奇怪油脂有着相当好闻的味道，游戏紧紧闭着眼睛“享受着”这种从未有过的“恩宠待遇”，不得不承认阿图姆的动作相当糟糕，作为一个养尊处优的少年王者帮人洗澡这种事情可能是他人生中难得的经历，甚至他并不觉得这种行为很让人生气。  
还有些有趣和沉溺其中。


	12. Chapter 12

游戏整个身体都僵住了，他不知所措地怔怔地看着阿图姆，这种近距离的接触让他觉得非常亲切。虽然眼前的这个人完全不知道自己，但在游戏心里阿图姆永远都是那个阿图姆。  
从来没有变过。  
年轻的法老王并不清楚眼前这个看着傻乎乎的小子在想什么，他能看到的只有那家伙脸上混合着水一起流下的眼泪，他的动作停顿了一下，表情也跟着变得有些古怪起来，在这个年轻王者看来这个小子完全不应该有什么值得伤心的地方，给予他这个身份不明的家伙至高地位的是自己、教导这个什么都不会的小子的也是自己，完全没有感恩居然还哭了出来绝对是对自己的不敬。  
这种绝对可以治罪的态度却并没有让阿图姆愤怒，对这个少年的熟悉感再次让他愣神了一下，“为什么要哭？”他的语气非常平静，周围的侍女在听到这句话的时候动作也不由地停顿了一下，只是这些深知宫廷规则的少女们并没有做出任何惊讶的表情，甚至手头的工作也不过就略微停了一下便极为冷静地继续有条不紊地进行着。  
游戏摇了摇头，他抽了抽鼻子只觉得眼睛无比酸涩，他也不知道自己为什么会无缘无故地流下眼泪，明明早在前几天就已经清楚地觉悟了自己可能无法回到自己世界这一事实也完全明白、完全可以理解阿图姆不认识自己是多么正常，但……当真的彻彻底底地和眼前这个另一个自己接触的时候，游戏才发现自己是多么得怀念着与对方一起生活的日子。  
这泪水与其说是见到阿图姆的喜悦，不如说是对于过去世界的告别，直到这一刻他才真真正正地决心要在埃及、在这片陌生又熟悉的地方再次和阿图姆生活在一起，哪怕接下来他会面对各种各样的麻烦和刁难他也希望能够和阿图姆一起并肩度过。  
就如同过去一样，一起向着胜利勇敢前进。  
“没事……”他揉了揉眼睛看向阿图姆，极为勉强地扯出一丝笑容，“没事，真的，只是……那个东西流到眼睛了而已。”  
年轻的王者并没有追求这种显而易见的谎言但同时也无法压制住心中不知为何会产生的烦躁，他再次揉了两下游戏的脑袋顺手就从旁边侍女伸出的手中扯过一条干净的麻巾毫不犹豫地丢在了游戏的脑袋上，“擦干净上来，我有话对你说。”  
房间里的人退得极快，没一会就消失得干干净净，这种影响力让游戏有些羡慕，他刚才好说歹说也没能让这个房间里少一个人，阿图姆连一个动作都不用就能让所有人离开，所以果然应该说不愧是王吗？对于这个“职位”年轻的游戏能够了解的暂时还只停留在书本上那些一笔带过的文字，日本的天皇和埃及的王也有着既然不同的地位，完全不能相比。他所能做的只有相信着另一个自己、听从着另一个自己的指示，仅此而已。  
这不能算是毫无主见，而是在这种让人不知所措环境中最为简单的明哲保身的方式，可能有些消极却非常适合这个奴隶制的国家。

19  
当然在他研究国家体制这个艰难问题之前，有个更为重要的事情需要他立刻解决。他低着头看着放在一边的袍子，非常尴尬地炒阿图姆那边看了一眼。他在牢里穿的那件是守卫胡乱给他套上的，可能甚至都不能称为是衣服，在这个现代人看来那个如同麻袋的衣服和眼前这件在式样上有着巨大的差别——当然这意味着他更不知道应该怎么做了。  
阿图姆看着他抖开那件衣服然后上下颠倒穿反了的时候忍不住无声地叹了一口气，无论是米坦尼还是赫梯或者是叙利亚都不会送上这样愚蠢的间谍，但这种命名应该手一拍就能召唤侍女做的事情，年轻的法老王却不由自主地自己动了。  
他一把抓住游戏手的时候，让这个年轻人忍不住吓了一大跳，不知所措的他先是低下头看了一眼还在身上挂着的白袍子然后脸迅速红了起来，“对不起，我……不太习惯这种衣服。”分不清上下左右并不是他的错啊！三千年前的衣服说白了不过就是一块布料而已，要穿戴得和阿图姆一样对于现在的游戏来说简直就是不可能完成的任务。  
他红着脸低着头，看着阿图姆重新把衣服从他身上拽下来，喝令他抓住布的其中一头，然后没几下就穿戴好了，虽然从他这个角度看起来有些歪歪扭扭但总算勉强能够见人了，这让游戏松了一口气，他笑着准备道谢的时候却发现眼前年轻的法老王脸色相当阴沉，那种“我不高兴、非常不爽”却不知缘由的样子让游戏一时不知该怎么开口。  
只是他俩之间的沉默没能保持很久，棕色的魔物在水里滚了两圈之后好像发现自己的主人已经离开了水池也跟着飞快地飘了出来，这个浑身沾满水滴、湿漉漉的毛团子好像也知道在这种时候是不能扑在任何一个主人胸前，只能带着委屈的表情漂浮在他俩中间，用小眼睛瞅着游戏和阿图姆试图让他俩中的任何一个帮它擦干身体。  
阿图姆不喜欢这只棕色的毛绒团子，但游戏喜欢，所以在乍一接触到那可怜兮兮的小眼神的瞬间，这个年轻人就忍不住伸出了手……  
然后衣服散开了……  
当然这绝对不应该算是阿图姆的错，年轻的法老王从小到大也是第一次帮人穿衣服，他完全忘记了在穿上袍子的时候应该在适当时间加上配饰作为固定，所以会有这种结果其实也不怎么意外，但显然埃及王不能原谅自己的这种愚蠢错误，他先是狠狠瞪了一眼无辜的魔物，然后压低声音恶狠狠地朝着游戏说道，“抬起你的手，不许动。”  
“是！好的！”


	13. Chapter 13

结果显然不尽如人意，阿图姆根本就不是做这种事儿的人！游戏低着头看着身上那堆歪歪扭扭的布料，表情变得相当为妙，“其实……门口有人的。”他哪怕再怎么不懂也绝对明白王的身边是不可能缺少人的，另一个自己虽然让人全都退了出去，但那些人也肯定都统统在门口等着王的召唤，只需要拍一下手就能把人叫进来，但他的这句话招来了阿图姆极大的反感。  
他手上一用劲，缠在游戏腰上的布料顿时又收紧了几分，勒得他说不出话来，伟大的法老王对自己的手艺之烂并非毫无所觉，在看到游戏那相当痛苦的表情的时候手上忍不住又松了下来，他打量着自己的衣服再看着挂在游戏身上的布料，只觉得同样的东西为什么自己动手会有这样奇怪的效果呢？他重新比划了一下，然后纠结地发现布料在不知不觉之间被他打了个死结，从旁边看过去刚刚出炉的皇弟身上好像背着个大口袋似的实在可笑。  
好吧这回是彻底没法穿上了。  
游戏很想笑但布料勒着让他没法表达自己的笑意，只能半张着嘴哭笑不得地看着有些懊恼的另一个自己，他非常熟悉阿图姆的脾气，自然很清楚在这个时候无论说什么都会引来年轻王者的怒火，现在的另一个自己没有在千年积木里呆了三千年，在没有经过岁月洗礼的现在他还带着王者的傲慢和他这个年纪独有的固执。  
阿图姆不撒手，游戏也不好多说什么，两个长得几乎一模一样的年轻人面对面，两张脸几乎贴在了一起，这种外人看来颇有些暧昧的画面实际上充斥着相当可笑的对话。  
“为什么会解不开？”  
“再用劲我就勒死了！”  
“身为王室，怎么这点疼都忍不住吗？”  
“你……反……了……”  
“好像应该这么才能解开？”  
“不对反了！”  
“没有！”  
“真的，应该这么来！”  
“你在质疑我身为王的判断力吗？”  
当赛特最终忍不住推开门的时候，就看到游戏再一次泡在了水里，他表情痛苦地缩在一边，咖啡色的魔物蹲在他的脑袋上，而年轻的王手里抓着一件破破烂烂布料，表情也很微妙。神官很想问问到底发生了什么，但趋吉避凶是每个臣子的本能，他的目光在两个极为相似的人脸上转了一圈之后最终选择了换个话题。  
“王，马哈特在前面找您。”他恭恭敬敬地低下头却在不经意间看到了游戏腰上的一道红痕。

21  
作为一个极为优秀的神官，赛特出入皇宫多年也从未想过有朝一日见到这样的情景，他虽然竭力控制住自己不要发挥多余的想象力，但视线依旧忍不住在拿到红痕上停留了几番。不过很快他的怀疑就被年轻王者的提问打消了。  
阿图姆非常认真地看着帮自己穿衣服的侍女的动作，那视线太过专注以至于那可怜的姑娘在紧张之余，手上一哆嗦将一枚金色叶子扯在了地上，她胆战心惊地立刻伏地认罪但阿图姆却并没有要怪罪这个女人的意思。  
他非常认真地打量着这个掉在地上的小玩意儿，突然皱着眉头捏着它问道，“这个……一直有吗？”  
“并、并不是的，这是上周才进贡上来，今年先做的饰物。”侍女惶恐不安地回答道，“从昨天开始才刚刚开始佩戴。”  
赛特显然发现了什么，立刻将这个正再一次从水里爬上来的小子抛在了脑后，对他而言那个小子自有其他侍女负责照顾，他只对法老王一个人负责，而现在王的提问显然别有深意，神官毫不犹豫地朝着身后使了一个眼色，就有一个侍女默默退了出去。  
这一切对于游戏而言实在是太过快速了，他那还停留在和平年代的思维根本就没有意识到到底发生了什么，他只能一脸迷茫地由着侍女为自己穿上衣服、看着刚刚退出去的侍女捧着个盒子走了进来。  
阿图姆拿着手上那小小的金色叶子端详了许久，那个精致的小别针在阳光下闪闪发光，从外表看起来它好像并没有什么奇怪的地方，但年轻的法老王却觉得就在刚才自己准备去碰触它的时候那小子怀里的咖啡色魔物发出了非常凄厉的叫声。以那个魔物通达人性的样子来看，那绝不像是什么闹着玩的样子，而是一种警告。  
那么这个玩意儿到底在什么地方藏着足以让人致命的危险呢？年轻的法老王从不怀疑有人想要自己的性命，在这个上埃及有盗贼、下埃及有叛乱，在还未娶正妃、没有子嗣的自己是那群贪婪无度的大臣们眼中最好的肥肉，那群豺狼至始至终围绕着自己，一日都不可能停歇。  
这也是他为什么会把游戏放在自己身边的原因，那个小子的确非常无害——这点从对方看自己的眼神里就能看出，但哪怕自己内心再怎么地对他报以信任却并不妨碍将这个与自己极为相似的年轻人作为靶子、作为替身放在身边。  
他看着侍女端上来的盒子，伸手打开了它，在那小巧的方形盒子里躺着一只出生不过三天的猫。  
就在游戏还一头雾水的时候，阿图姆毫不犹豫地将那别针丢了进去，完全不知情的猫咪下意识地伸出舌头舔了两下，在所有人的注视下它就这样无声无息地再也不会动弹了。


	14. Chapter 14

游戏吓呆了，他过去的生活虽然不完全能够算是平静，但也是和平年代法制生活，哪怕打牌后发生的事情再怎么不科学至少也不曾碰到这种事情，在他确定自己可能会留在古埃及的时候他也的确做过一些思想准备，但死亡离得实在是太近了，让他根本无可适从。  
阿图姆好像并不在意这些，事实上各种刺杀自他诞生之后就从未停止过，这种手段在他看来不过就是极为幼稚的小把戏，只是冒犯法老等于冒犯神明必将承受王的怒火。赛特无声地接过了这只盒子，他将接手进一步的调查工作，只是在这个年轻神官看来无论是这个刺杀事件也好还是王身边的这个小子也好说不定都是一个人想出来的阴谋诡计。  
按照赛特的一贯理念哪怕游戏和法老王再怎么相像、哪怕真的两人之间存在血缘关系，现在既然坐上王位的是阿图姆就意味着根本不需要游戏的存在，王的怜悯无论对王、对于这个小子都是一把极为危险的剑刃，他非常冷静地朝着游戏看了两眼却发现那个小子已经彻底地呆滞了。  
褐色的魔物趴在游戏肩头叫很久，好像感觉到了对方内心深处的恐惧和惊慌，它叫了很久试图将这个少年的神智唤醒却并没有太大的效果，只能再一次飘到了阿图姆面前。  
法老王比任何人都更早地发现了游戏的不对劲，但在他看来这种情况只是懦弱和无能的体现，根本不值得他去安慰，这种情况几乎每天都会发生如果不能习惯那就只会被黑暗的宫廷吞噬，只是这只咖啡色的小玩意儿实在是太让人厌烦了，它一遍又一遍地拽着自己的衣摆、在自己脑袋上跳跃，总之尽一切可能试图让自己注意到游戏的情绪。  
真是太过烦人了！  
他试图将这个不断扯自己头发的小东西拽到一边去，但它却锲而不舍的屡次从自己的收下逃过，这种极为让人愤怒的行为最终换来了阿图姆恨恨地叹息声，年轻的法老王蹲下身朝游戏伸出了手。  
“喂，吓到了？”  
“这里就是这样，不光是我，连你也会因为和我相似而受到不断的行刺。”  
“这就是埃及、这就是王室、这就是你所要面对的东西，所以擅自离开我的身边，就是死。”  
这些话听起来极为可怕，但阿图姆的手却非常温暖，他的体温和始终未变的目光最终让游戏安下了心。  
“我不知道自己该怎么做，但我会在你身边。”一直存在，就好像过去你一直陪伴着我一样陪伴着你。

23  
那天晚上，阿图姆做了一个梦。  
梦里他穿着奇怪的衣服与那个与他长得极为相似的少年面对面站在一起，他们之间隔着的是巨大的荷鲁斯之眼，周围那些写满铭文的刻印和地上放置的巨大石棺让阿图姆想起来埋葬着先代无数法老的帝王谷。  
他很想呵斥那些不该出现在这里的人，很想让人把那个名为游戏的少年带走，但这个静谧安宁的地方却见不到一个守卫和侍从，甚至感觉不到光和热的存在。只看到安卡浮在半空中，金色的棺木散发着强烈光芒照耀着整个大殿，这充满神秘色彩的一幕并没有吸引阿图姆的视线。  
他在看游戏，和穿着奇怪衣服的自己一起看着游戏。  
在这无声的画面里，阿图姆唯一能够在梦醒时分想起的是游戏的眼泪和那带着高兴与悲伤的眼神。年轻的法老王坐在床上愣了一会神在所有侍女不解和震惊的目光中毫不犹豫地冲向了游戏的房间，他必须弄清楚这个小子与自己之间在荷鲁斯神面前、在安卡的荣光照耀下存在的缘分。  
在这一刻这个年轻的法老王好像已经完全忘记了自己曾经有过的计划，那原本准备将游戏视为自己替身、作为暗杀靶子存在的主意在梦醒之后被他彻底抛诸脑后，如果说那个梦的确含有魔力是神的预告，那在阿图姆看来这就是上天赐给自己的特殊礼物。  
而此时游戏并没有睡着，这金光闪闪的床榻和在白色纱帘外面站着的侍女们让他感觉很不好，虽然有栗子球不断在身边叽叽咕咕地安慰但如果可以选择，这个年轻人宁可继续呆在牢房里也不希望在这个随时随地都可能被杀的地方，当然他并不是不想和阿图姆生活在一起，能够与另一个自己以这样形式再会对游戏来说简直就像做梦一样，但那个又不是自己所知道的那个阿图姆。  
身为法老王的他完全不认识自己，没有了过去的那种默契甚至作为一个凡人他没有资格直视作为半神存在在埃及的阿图姆的脸。  
“他不可能想起来的对吧，”游戏揉着栗子球的脑袋却在下一刻震惊地看着突然出现在自己面前的阿图姆的脸。  
“你和我是认识对吧。”法老王居高临下地看着他，一字一顿地说道，“在神的面前、以安卡的名义，对吧？”  
“哈？什么？”


	15. Chapter 15

以游戏的古代史成绩，他是完全没有办法听懂阿图姆在说什么的，所以哪怕法老王看起来再怎么激动在这个三千年后的人类看来依旧完全没有办法跟上他的思路，“安、安卡……是什么？”  
这句话话音未落，阿图姆的脸色就顿时阴沉起来，年轻的法老王虽然一再告诫自己不能对这个从异乡而来的弟弟生气却依旧没有办法忍受这种无意识地诋毁自己信仰的行为。  
看着阿图姆的脸色，游戏就知道另一个自己生气了，只是这的的确确是无可奈何的事情，在漫长的三千年中，这片土地上的文化早就因为国土变化、种族的变迁而成为博物馆中无声的摆设，安卡什么的作为古代埃及的文字显然不属于游戏可以理解的范畴，“抱歉，虽然我真的很想装成我知道的样子，但我真的不太明白，麻烦你稍微说得明白一点。”  
阿图姆皱了皱眉头，伸出手指向游戏身后那盏油灯的方向，“那个就是安卡。”  
游戏顺着他手指向的方向看去，表情顿时变得有些怪异起来，这个上面有个圆形的十字柄挂饰在现在的阿图姆看来它可能是个名叫安卡的玩意儿但在游戏看来却代表着另一个东西。  
死者苏生。  
那张差点将欧西里斯的天空龙召唤出来的卡牌。  
那张被自己封印住最终导致阿图姆输掉决斗的卡牌。  
他甚至不敢去问阿图姆到底梦见了什么，那场最终对决对于游戏来说就像一场梦一样，带着解脱带着一点困扰还有无尽的直到现在才稍微缓和的四年。  
“这个……有什么意思吗？”游戏伸出手，摸了摸那金色的雕饰，镶嵌着宝石的安卡在昏暗的油灯下依旧闪闪发光，这个带有极浓重宗教意义的符号对于游戏来说却如同刺一样深深地扎在心里。  
他并没有后悔送阿图姆回到应该属于他的世界，也从来没有后悔过打败另一个自己这个举动，但不后悔不代表不会思念，不代表会忘记过去所有的点滴，而现在阿图姆在自己身边，哪怕是横跨千年也依旧让游戏觉得非常安心。  
“这个是生命之符，虽然贵为王子，但你的知识未免也太糟糕了，居然连这个都不知道吗？”  
“抱歉，我真的不知道，”如果要求自己背死者苏生卡的话倒是一点都不难，游戏看了一眼阿图姆的脸色非常果断地把这句话吞了下去，“那么……你到底看到了什么？”他说这句话的时候其实已经有了点预感，刚才阿图姆虽然说得非常含糊但凭着游戏对另一个自己的了解，他很容易就设想出阿图姆可能看的东西。  
有死者苏生、有荷鲁斯之眼还有自己和阿图姆本人，这正是最后一战最后那张牌掀开时的场景。  
游戏只觉得浑身一震，脑袋里瞬间空荡荡地，唯一能够剩下的只有沉默。

25  
他可以说的东西非常不少，从认识到再见，他俩的故事如果拍成动画片差不多能有两百集，但这种对于现在的阿图姆而言宛如天方夜谭，根本就不可能被相信。  
但游戏依旧想要说点什么，这种压抑在心头的只属于他的回忆，他并不想一个人默默到底承受，这种带着些懦弱的心情自从他来到三千年前之后就不曾出现过却又因为阿图姆的这一个小小的回忆……不，对于阿图姆来说可能只是个梦境，可是对于游戏而言却是一生中做过的最为痛苦又不得不做的事情。  
“我不是你弟弟，和你完全没有任何血缘关系。”哪怕再怎么相像，自己和阿图姆也是绝对不同的，虽然曾经在很早的时候有过如果阿图姆代替自己就好了的愚蠢想法，但在经过种种事情之后，他已经清醒地认识到了这点，“你知道的，不是吗？”  
“虽然我知道这个听起来太过不可思议，对于你来说肯定和假话一样，但我是认真的！没有血缘关系，明明就不应该认识的，跨越三千年的相遇，从一开始对我而言你的出现就想救赎一样让连和女孩子说话都不敢的我有了勇气，对于你来说，你所梦见的不过是最为短小的一幕，对于我而言却是刻骨铭心无法忘却的记忆。”  
亲手送挚友离开人世的痛苦和完成挚友心愿的成就感一直交织在一起，在很长一段时间里让他没有办法脱离这个梦魇，阿图姆离开的背影一次又一次地出现在梦中让他几乎没有办法得到安宁。  
“然后突然之间我来到了这里，三千年前……现在的你恐怕根本就不能想象三千年后的生活，没有仆人、没有侍卫，你身上佩戴的任何一件东西都是能够放到博物馆作为珍藏的物品，”游戏苦笑了一下，甚至没有胆量抬起头看阿图姆的表情，只能硬着头皮继续说道，“在这片土地里，你肯定也是根本不会找到我的过去的，我不属于这里……”  
阿图姆没有说话，虽然在这中间他有无数次可以大胆游戏的说法，他甚至有那么一瞬间觉得三千年这种骗术简直愚不可及，但下意识中他却知道这个叫游戏的年轻人根本没有说谎，他所说的每一个字都是真的，不过那又怎么样呢？  
“你现在在这里，在埃及，哪怕就算你说的你来自三千年后，但对于现在来说你就是属于我的。我说你是谁你就是谁，我是埃及王……记住这一点。”他的表情原本还可以略微凶恶一点，但却在说到最后的时候忍不住伸出了手，揉了揉游戏的脑袋。柔顺的发丝在他手指间滑过，这种微妙的让人着迷的触感让阿图姆第一次觉得有些沉醉。  
“三千年……真是个有意思的故事。”  
在时光转换、岁月交替，甚至连躯体都不存在的情况下依旧能够相遇，在未来相遇又能在现在相见，无论从哪个角度来看都应该算是神明的恩赐。  
“你在这里就已经证明了神明的存在和眷顾。”


	16. Chapter 16

“你在这里，这本身就是答案。”阿图姆并没有如同游戏所预想的那样表现出完全无法接受的样子，年轻的法老王毫无声息地凑在游戏面前，两张几乎一样的脸彼此对视着。借着幽暗的灯光游戏可以轻而易举地看清阿图姆那紫色眼睛里倒映出的自己是这样的惶恐和不安。  
这种恐惧大部分源于游戏对于自己存在的质疑，但在阿图姆看来这种怯弱和这三千年完全没有关系，眼前这个和自己有着千丝万缕关系的少年完全就沉溺在了过去那些他自己口述的生活中，而现在，这里……是埃及，是他所掌控的地方，和这个小子所说的东西完全没有关系。  
阿图姆更乐意用他自己的理解方式在解释着一切，在这个年轻法老王的眼里三千年后这个世界依旧应该在他的掌控中，他是永生不死的法老王，这点是他从小到大所接收的教育，不可能轻而易举地被游戏所说的东西篡改，哪怕这个小子看起来非常真诚。  
“现在你是我的弟弟，这是身为法老王的我的旨意，你不能违抗。”阿图姆冷静地宣布，目光却不由自主地停留在小小的安卡挂件上，这个埃及几乎人人都有的护身符在梦中一直闪着金色的光芒。  
这种安宁、祥和的充满力量的光芒很容易就让法老王想起很多很多东西，在游戏的回忆里这是象征离别的最后一战但阿图姆却一点都不想这么认为。这是一种证明、是神赐予的对于自己与游戏之间的再一次相见的机会。  
“你只要服从我就可以了，”法老王粗暴地下令道，这种粗鲁更像是在掩饰他的羞涩，只是游戏并不能这样顺理成章地接受他的好意，“你不明白我不需要这些！”他有些亟不可待地说道，“我想要的……我所希望的……”其实只是看到你安然无恙而已。  
仅此而已。  
游戏垂下头显得愈发沮丧起来，哪怕是说出了自己与眼前这个法老王之间的羁绊也不可能让这个活在三千年前的古人彻底地理解自己，眼前这个人并不是另一个自己、根本不可能知道自己在想什么，虽然他一次又一次地出过手帮助过自己也绝对不是另一个自己的真正心意。  
直到这一刻，游戏才真正彻底地理解了法老王的含义，哪怕眼前这个和自己有着一模一样脸的王再怎么与另一个自己相似，就算他没有带着荷鲁斯之眼、没有带着眼镜蛇冠，他依旧是王、掌握着上下埃及所有人的命运，有着王无法避免的独断专横。  
“小子我再一次告诉你，如果你想在这个宫廷继续活下去，就必须听从我的命令。”阿图姆对游戏的想法一点兴趣也没有，虽然他也在心中震惊于自己对眼前这个年轻人的宽容和大肚，但他绝对不肯承认这是因为过去——或者说是未来——两人之间曾经有过的并肩而行。  
但阿图姆非常清楚，如果这个世界只有一个人可以相信的话，那么必定只有游戏一个人可以与他继续并肩而行。  
走在遍地荷花的尼罗河边，一起眺望着底比斯城。

27  
游戏根本不知道阿图姆在想什么，在昏暗的烛光中他甚至连法老王的表情都看不清，摇曳的灯光也只能在墙上照出一个恍恍惚惚的人影。  
褐色的魔物在他俩中间转悠了一会，看起来有些不知所措，这个极通人性的小东西自从出现之后就好像从来没有对为什么会有两个游戏这个问题有过任何疑问，它至始至终地蹲在游戏怀里却依旧保持着对于阿图姆的亲昵，两个一模一样的主人这种问题在它眼里好像从未存在过。  
不过它的存在感对于阿图姆而言简直不值一提，年轻法老王根本就不曾在意过这个小东西，这种毫无杀伤力的玩意儿也就只能作为自己新认的弟弟的玩物放在怀里摆弄罢了，他现在全部的心神都放在游戏身上。  
明明完全不熟悉却在心中的某一个部分保持着对他的柔软——这种感觉对于一个王者来说是在太过危险，但阿图姆没有办法摆脱这种心情，他甚至觉得自己好像在渴望着游戏，渴望着那个唯一能够触动自己心灵的人。  
太奇怪了。  
太可怕了。  
作为王的本能和作为人的心情在这一刻极为矛盾，阿图姆在这两点里不断挣扎。  
游戏完全不知道自己的性命就这样在死神面前走了一遭，他看着另一个自己试图从那黯淡光线下的脸上找到些端倪，“阿图姆。”他轻轻叫着对方的名字，却惊愕地看着阿图姆突然凑到自己面前。  
是这样的接近，两个人几乎鼻尖对着鼻尖、脸对着脸，游戏甚至可以感觉到对方呼吸出的热气喷在自己脸上的感觉。这种从未有过的近距离接触让游戏情不自禁地颤抖了一下，他觉得自己好像应该恐惧、又好像应该很高兴甚至还有点期待，他打从心底里期盼着阿图姆可以想起自己与他之间的点点滴滴——虽然这个实在是太不可能了，但既然他能出现在埃及那为什么阿图姆不可能想起来未来的事情呢？但一切却和他所想的完全不同，阿图姆在认真注视他良久之后突然亲吻了一下游戏的脸颊。  
太可怕了！刚才这算是怎么回事儿？！游戏僵硬地坐在床上目瞪口呆地看着阿图姆一言不发地离开自己房间。


	17. Chapter 17

法老王的奇怪反应让游戏接下来的一整天过得恍恍惚惚，他试图从阿图姆的所作所为里看出点究竟，但王的心情实在是太难以揣测了，而现在又不像过去那样他能找到人仔细咨询一下阿图姆的心理变化。  
事实上自从他被宣布成为莫名其妙的法老的弟弟之后，在这个宫廷中就再也没有任何人和他说过话了。  
寂寞……  
是的，非常寂寞。  
他一个人躲在宫殿的角落里，自从被阿图姆那富有煽动性的言辞吓唬过之后，他几乎不敢离开他房间附近，不过总算所有人都认为这个突然冒出来的王子不过是法老王的一个挡箭牌以至于除了每天两餐之外，根本没有人来理会他，这种无人理睬的生活虽然一开始让游戏稍微安心了一点，但很快他就感觉到了不适应。  
唯一能够作为倾诉对象的栗子球并不能作为商量的对象，虽然咖啡色的魔物一直以来都非常认真地试图安慰非常亲近的主人，但人类所必须的对话交流却并不是它能做到的，而神官们也并非不曾出现，只是那种带着审视的目光总是在他们眼中一闪而逝，他们估量着游戏的价值，而游戏也始终对他们保持着警惕。  
哪怕这个年轻人非常清楚眼前这几个在三千年后会一度与自己并肩作战也依旧没有办法消去现在近在眼前的担忧——奴隶社会的奴隶主会干出什么来，这是历史教科书上必须要学习的课程，虽然游戏对埃及的刑罚并没有一个完全直观的理解，但只要一想到眼前出现的所有人都能立刻将自己处死，他就没来由地紧张起来。  
而阿图姆自从那天莫名其妙地出现又莫名其妙地离开之后，就再也不曾见过。  
当然游戏也不太想要见到他——只要一看到另一个自己，他就会忍不住想起那天晚上那个莫名其妙的吻——亲在脸颊什么的，到底算什么意思？埃及的某种礼仪吗？还是失误？总之无论怎么想，只要一旦意识到阿图姆亲过自己这一点之后，游戏就会无法自已地坐立不安起来。只是他并不知道，从他陷入这样漫长趁机沉寂状态之后，他并非如他所想象的那样始终是一个人。  
“突然来了一个与王非常相似的年轻人，脖子上挂着王族信物”这种八卦早在阿图姆称呼游戏为弟弟的那一瞬间传遍了整个底比斯城，并且显然有继续扩散下去到上下埃及所有地方的趋势，这是一个非常微妙的信号，对于那些别有所图者来说，显然那个什么都不懂的王弟会是一个非常好的傀儡；而对于其他国家来说，这是个联姻的好对象，总之在游戏成为埃及王族的那一瞬间，阴谋已经与他非常接近了。  
但以王族本身的标准来衡量游戏的话，这个年轻人是非常不合格的，礼仪就不用说了，应该必备的读写也完全不会、甚至基本生活也很成问题，自他莫名其妙出现之后，神官们就陷入了一种尴尬的境地，教、谁教、怎么教成了他们几个人一直在研究的问题，也使得其实脾气不错、也很好相处的几个人在面对游戏时一度欲言又止、尴尬万分。  
“我绝对不参与。”赛特第一个发表了自己的意见——他性格急躁，真的对上王弟这样的温吞水性格只会让彼此之间关系僵化，考虑到王对王弟某种人人都能感觉的出来的执著心，让赛特当老师显然不是个好主意。  
伊西斯也不准备参与，马上就要春天了，主持尼罗河的祭祀是她的主要工作之一，到时候别说授课可能连自己吃饭喝水的时候都未必有，自然也成了第二个排除对象。  
阿克那丁上了年纪身体不好也很快就被剔除了名单。  
剩下的几个人彼此对视了很久，西蒙最终伸出了手，“我是王的老师，教授王弟也是我的职责。”  
他说这句话的时候，完全没有想过，三千年后的现代人的脑回路和三千年前的埃及人的脑回路是截然不同的。

29  
简单来说，如果将现在手上这根小棍子当成笔、将泥板当成绘画板的话倒还勉强说得通——况且在古埃及，要将一根小树枝削成正儿八经的圆形已经是非常考验手上活计的工作了，但如果用一种画画的心态去学习文化知识的话对于游戏来说算是相当痛苦的考验。  
有腿的鸟和没有腿的鸟、有翅膀的和没有翅膀的鸟、尾巴长一点的蛇和尾巴短一点的蛇、上下波浪线不同也是截然不同的两个字母——比英语还难学。  
特别鉴于这种古老语言失传几千年、而在现代社会能够分辨它们的大多是上了年纪、精通此道的专家学者，哪怕是他们也需要多年刻苦练习才能掌握，而这个年轻人却连高中英语都没能合格要让他一下子就学会实在是太过强人所难了。但他现在是埃及人、被阿图姆确认为弟弟的存在，如果大字不识未免太过丢脸，所以这场不幸的、恐怕会持续相当漫长时间的补习在看起来毫无进展的状况下依旧每天进行着。  
但……这种接受不能在赛特和其他神官眼里看来就是一种愚蠢。  
“简直不可思议，王怎么会有这样的弟弟！”凭空冒出来、无法查证身世的王弟因为太过离奇的出场方式而被某些愚民认为是一种神迹，不过对此说法神官们（特指赛特）嗤之以鼻，这些从小受到精英教育、至少精通四五国文字、至少十种书写方法的神官们实在无法接受一个文盲作为王室的一员。  
但游戏已经真的非常努力了。  
他记住这些奇怪字符的发音、生活上一些常见事物的拼写也能写出不少，虽然暂时还没有办法写的如同西蒙或者其他神官那样标准，但就三千年后的标准来看，已经足够写一本象形文字学习心得了。  
西蒙本人对此很满意，“虽然看起来还有点迷惑，不过一直以来都非常努力，考虑到过去从来没有人教过他，现在能到这个程度已经非常不错了。”这种评语对于其他神官来说还算满意，但显然赛特看起来并不高兴，与马哈特不同，这个血管里流着与王室极有渊源血脉的年轻神官对任何事物都有着极高的标准，这个标准从物体到人从未变过，而显然游戏并不属于符合他标准的类型。  
好吧，事实上离他的标准相差甚远。  
“你太苛刻了。”马哈特叹息起来，“他毕竟是平民出生的普通人，要学的东西这么多，得一样一样来。”  
“不，他不是普通人，别忘记他到底是怎么出现的、别忘记为什么会莫名其妙地又多了一个千年积木。”这个世界上明明就应该只有一个的东西却突然莫名其妙地变成了两个，无论怎么想都是极为可疑的事情，以至于现在哪怕阿图姆宣布游戏是埃及王室的后嗣，神官们也从未放松过对这个看起来毫无杀伤力的小子的监视。  
在赛特的计划中，像游戏这种“危险”的人物必须有个妥善的方法打发了他，当然杀掉是个最为简单好用的办法，但法老王一直在犹豫而其他神官显然对这个计划并不怎么赞同，而且……好吧他同意爱西斯在这方面的看法，年轻的法老的确需要一个靶子。而现在在他看来，游戏还有一个用处。  
“所以我决定，向法老谏言，让王弟去和亲。”神官理所当然地从桌子上取出一个石板放在了马哈特面前，“去赫梯和亲，所以他必须尽快学会说赫梯语。”  
“什么？！”这个建议让在场的所有人都惊呆了。  
这种匪夷所思的提议显然在其他神官看来太过异想天开，自古以来只有嫁进来的公主，从来没有去和亲的男性王室成员，更别提如果他真的到了国外、万一掌握了权利，岂不是变得更加危险？完全就是毫无实行意义的计划。  
“怎么能让他离开埃及！这完全就是放虎归山！”诸如此类的抗议从几个神官口中倾泻而出，虽然他们大多也都没有想好到底应该用怎样的态度来对待那个突然冒出来的王弟，但出于对埃及根基的考虑，他们更加倾向于将这个年轻人囚禁在宫内，维持着普通意义上的“兄友弟恭”，只要操作得当，在不留下王弟子嗣的情况下能有一个大家都能接受的死法。  
到时候就皆大欢喜、可喜可贺了。  
但赛特依旧觉得这个计划不太可靠，他更喜欢将一切扼杀在襁褓中，而现在王那暧昧不明的态度让他有些忧虑，年轻的神官隐隐约约地感觉到法老王并不像其他人那样对这个莫名其妙的小子心存疑虑，反而非常坦然地接受了自己突然多出一个弟弟的事实，而现在所有看上去有的冷落完全是出于不知道怎么当个哥哥的谨慎心态。  
而此时此刻游戏对这群人的想法完全不感兴趣，事实上他也没有神官们所想象的那样天真，作为一个现代人他对真是宫廷中的斗争虽然了解不深但也也绝不是一无所知，在确定自己已经拥有了一定程度（虽然程度很低）的自由之后，他最终非常认真地开始思考起逃跑的可能性。  
他没法安然地生活在这样一个地方，无论是利益还是生活习惯都让三千年之后的现代人感觉非常痛苦，而阿图姆不记得自己这个事实则是压倒了骆驼的最后一根稻草，他在这里感觉非常孤单，除了偶尔来上课的西蒙之外，其他人压根不会和他说一个字，这种让人窒息的宫廷气氛最终让游戏决定不再忍耐下去，虽然前景是可以预见的困难，但他愿意去试一试，只是这种想法在他略微逛了两圈之后便不得不承认是自己太天真了。  
三千年的时光或许可以让象形文字和纸莎草成为博物馆中的收藏品、让城市化为尘埃，却不可能让人类的智商下降，事实上比起那群成日里与政治打交道的“古人们”，还是学生的游戏实际上才是个笨蛋。所以即使他努力装出只是对周围好奇的样子，可不到两天身后就多了三个侍卫，如影随形地跟在边上让他根本没法多走一步路。  
“所以到底怎么才能让我回家？再看着阿图姆封印邪神一次吗？”他愤愤不平地扯着栗子球轻声抱怨起来，“我必须得立刻回去，不然就会乱套的。”  
这是人尽皆知的时间悖论，游戏穿越了时间和空间来到过去后，如果他做了什么改变未来的事情，那么未来的他就不可能再与阿图姆相遇，而如果他什么都不做，就意味着他不得不冷眼旁观接下来发生的一切，无论是战争也好还是邪神降临也好，这对善良的游戏来说是无法接受无法忍耐的事情。  
是的，他无法接受阿图姆再一次从他面前消失。


	18. Chapter 18

游戏拿不出什么好主意，天时地利人和一个不占也就算了，在这个陌生的地方除了阿图姆没有人信任他、没有人愿意听他说话、大家都用警惕的目光打量着自己，他知道自己在这里是个异类、是个说不清来历的可疑分子，他也知道无论是赛特还是其他人都在考虑神不知鬼地弄死自己——阿图姆曾经说过争夺王位失败后的王子们会变成什么样子——好像被眼镜蛇咬一口已经是天大的恩赐了，所以那个家伙几天前就警告过自己，无论任何东西一旦离开自己视线范围内就绝对不要在碰。  
“你根本就不知道会有多少种下毒的方法，”法老王托着腮眼里带着点笑意，用那种略有几分威吓的语气吓唬着他的“兄弟”，“不要以为你来自于三千年后就能对那些无色无味的东西有什么抵抗能力，它们……即使只在杯沿上沾上一点都能让你立刻无法呼吸，直接毙命。”  
武藤游戏只是个非常普通的日本中学生，这辈子最科幻的事情是打牌赢过邪神，而这份科幻显然不会让他的物理和化学分数好看一些，所以即使他知道毒药兴许是某种毒蛇的神经性毒素、还有氰化钾等等东西，他也不可能凭着自己“丰富的现代知识”救自己的命，所以无论干什么，他都非常乖巧地跟在其他人后面——西蒙认为这是个错误的习惯，埃及王的宫廷老师试图将他培养出点王的气概，而那种阿图姆的气势对于游戏来说实在是太困难了。他本来就是个谦逊又低调的少年，让他像另一个自己那样光站着就感觉有几台鼓风机打分实在是太困难了。  
“不许缩头缩脑。”西蒙朝他看了一眼，面上看起来有些凶狠心里却发着愁，赛特是个很有行动力的年轻人，如果他真心打算将王弟送往赫梯的话，以这个孩子胆怯又敏感的性子，还没走出沙漠说不定就会被弄死，然而性格的后天培养非常重要，这个少年十多年来流浪在民间，要想像阿图姆一样拥有王者气概恐怕是不可能的了，“你是埃及王弟，是这世上最尊贵的人，除了面对王之外，你不应该露出任何恐惧或者担忧的表情，这是对你王兄的不尊重也是对你身份的轻视。”  
可我不是他兄弟！游戏绝望地看着天花板，他不像阿图姆也不可能像他，诚然那个家伙是自己灵魂的另一半、是自己的挚友、是曾经在一个身体里并肩奋斗的战友，但他俩依旧有本质的不同。  
“我想回去。”他靠在椅子上轻声说道，“告诉阿图姆，让他想办法送我回去吧。”  
“……不行。”西蒙板起脸，作为现任埃及王的老师他已然察觉到了点这两兄弟之间的问题，当然这个问题他从游戏突然空降开始就已经想过很久了，的确，这两个人长的一模一样，然而只要熟悉阿图姆的人在面对他俩的时候却绝对不会认错，王的气质太过特殊，而这个少年反而就普通了很多，一开始他的确将这个视为少年在民间长大的证据之一，然而随着时间的推移、随着他与游戏之间的相处、随着阿图姆提到对方时语气微妙的变化，有个奇妙的念头突然间就从这位老者的脑子里冒了出来，然后就在心里扎下了根。  
他应该不是王的兄弟。  
但他又应该是王的兄弟。  
性格可能会有变化，灵魂却不会说谎，早在西蒙接下这份家教工作的时候他就偷偷试探过，游戏和阿图姆在对待很多问题上的反应几乎是一样的，当然阿图姆会因为身份的关系表达得更准确一些，而游戏会有这样的反应就非常奇怪了。  
西蒙怀疑过先王有过一个他不知道的平民情人，但他心里非常清楚先王并不是那种人，当然更重要的是，考虑到游戏的年龄再结合那几年先王的日程，西蒙非常确定对方根本没有时间走出宫殿去找什么民间情人。  
既然没有情人，那这孩子从何而来？为何能拥有圣器还不会被反噬？马哈特说他是突然出现在那间房间的，那既然如此答案虽然感觉十分荒谬，仔细想想却合情合理。  
这孩子兴许是王灵魂的一部分，被什么从另一个世界召唤而来。  
这才是他的来历。


End file.
